


The Tournament that Sparks War

by Myrddin_Ignis_Magus



Series: Lightning [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Sensei Negima!, inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Evil girls, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Same Sex Pairings Only, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus/pseuds/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Lightning Strike! Morgana is entered into some 'dumb-ass' competition against her will! Oh, she'll compete, but beware, the only thing about this tournament that's dangerous is her, as she rules the game and makes fun of everything about the rules. She will show the stupid scheming old man that she truly is fearsome and kick the crap out of this tournament while learning new magiks, and making a couple cute veela sisters hers! Fem-Harry! Yuri-Harem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana POV

I find myself yawning as I lie on mine and Ginny's double bed on my tummy wearing some blue shorts and white tee (two smaller beds pushed together), and did my homework for the new school year while Ginny was fetching something from downstairs in the lounge she left, a book I believe.

I admit to finding it amusing that when Ginny and I had returned to the Burrow that the two single beds had been separated but I easily put them back to how I believe they should be.

I'm still here and not now with my godfather for two reasons really. The first is easily guessed. Dumbledore doesn't want me staying with him; though that's not the reason I'm actually here, just the one he thinks is right. I'm actually here to be with Ginny and protect her from Dumbledore and her family until such a time as I can 'lawfully' make it so that she can leave with me.

She has already told me that she doesn't feel as safe as she used to in her own home, and I know Dumbledore has visited before during the holiday. I know for a fact that Molly Weasley doesn't actually want me in her house anymore and she makes no secret of it as she knows I was seconds away from killing Ron.

However, she's a slave to Dumbledore's will and she easily does what he says. Though I'm sure she doesn't want me staying in Ginny's room with her as she had suggested several times that I take one of the small spare rooms for myself.

I have also been having to bring in food from the outside world as Ginny and I have been checking our food and discovered that its always laced with some freaky concoction designed to break down a persons will and make it easy to manipulate them. Well that's what the card that came with the detection spells says is in our food after Molly's finished with it.

Does she not know what Dumbledore's giving her, because she always seems so adamantly against 'DARK' magic that it seems farfetched to believe that she would spike us such controlling and dark drugs?

Molly has tried demanding we eat but we won't bother even testing our food now. I had talked to both Sirius and Remus about it and both of them wanted me to leave. I could only talk to them while out front as Molly will not allow neither a 'criminal' nor werewolf into her home.

She believes that because Dumbledore testified that Sirius is a criminal that he is no matter the proof to the contrary. I'm still surprised Dumbledore managed to blag his way out of any trouble, and Miss. Cooper my lawyer still has no clue how he managed it and suspects foul play as he still manages to slip away from charges the goblins are trying to bring him up on for stealing a ancient and noble houses money… my money.

Also, Snape did tell the whole school (starting with Slytherin) a few months after Christmas Remus' secret. The greasy bastard didn't get as bigger negative response as he was expecting as I had already made a few well-placed moves against him.

I had sent off a letter to the Minister congratulating him and Hogwarts on getting such a capable teacher, and mentioned that I had heard that Professor Lupin is the best that any of the students have had and that it was a clever idea to get a nice and professional werewolf to teach the subject of defence.

They were quite surprised as I was openly supporting Lupin, which in turn brought about others support that a representative turned up from the Ministry just before Lupin got fed up with fools like Ron and Malfoy and quit, and gave him a special award from the Ministry for working as a good cause and asked hopefully whether he shall stay on as it is hard to come by a teacher who actually knows what he's doing.

However, rather than quitting Dumbledore fired his ass and lied saying he quit, but I made sure to inform the Minister of the truth for which I got a reply thanking me. Since then Remus had been given a job within the ministry as ambassador towards other lykan, and with my lawyer's assistance got loads of werewolf legislation overturned in minutes as it was discovered that it would be cheaper and cost efficient to just offer up free Wolfsbane potion to any werewolf who wanted it.

So now Lykan are able to secure good jobs, and with the fact they're good with their hands and are stronger physically than normal people make good tradesmen, and who cares whether they're off for three days a month. If need be they can make up hours at the weekend.

I think the whole Remus thing had thrown the old man through a loop as he has ranted a little while here about Lupin this, Lupin that, and all of the things Lupin has been allowed to try out within the Ministry. Though according to Remus, Dumbledore hasn't been the only angry person about my 'manipulation' of the Ministers ego, but a disgusting racist too: Dolores Umbridge.

I had to wonder in my next letter to the Minister whether it is wise to have such a woman near when her hatred could stall potential new revenues and votes, as the people do love when they're saved money and given tax cuts even if it is because you are giving the rightful freedom to a group of cursed people, and some will just love you for your kind heartedness.

Sure, I know some will hate him for it, like Malfoy, but I also know he'll let it slide or else he'll never get anything out of the Minister. Corrupt little fucks are so easily pushed into doing anything you want if you give them assertive like the two thousand galleon 'donation' to his re-election campaign next year. I wonder what he'll do with the knowledge that Umbridge is most likely not the sort of person he needs near him with any kind of political power.

Damn, being a super famous saviour of wizard kind gets a lot of peoples greed sensors tingling when I write and offer them my support. If only the Minister wasn't such an idiot he wouldn't trust either me or Malfoy.

I internally shrug as I think of the one good bit of news which is that Arthur Weasley has gotten us some very good seats for the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow. He was lucky to get them from a friend from work, conveniently not asking for anymore for certain tolerable males that may wish to see the world cut too, which would be nice as I'll get to ask them stuff about my parents as Molly keeps interrupting when we talk out front.

Therefore, I did the only thing possible and pulled some strings and got an ass-lode of tickets I dished out to all of our friends (well those not going with family) and kept two for Ginny and I. though we'll all be together I was smart enough to send Remus and Sirius to sit somewhere away from us. Though, the Weasley's won't know this until we leave them to use our girl's only tent after collecting some of the younger girls from the portkey site.

"Look who I found," Ginny suddenly interrupted as she entered the room and was nervously followed by Hermione as the red head just dumped her found book on the desk. "Mum says she's coming to the match with us, and that she is to stay in here with us even though there's a spare room. Mum insisted."

"I see," I replied as I slid round on the bed to sit on the edge with my small feet landing on the floor. "Well I suppose we can put up with her. After all she had not told anyone about what I did to Ronald. But I feel like she is a liability to our personal freedom. What may I ask Miss. Hermione is your reason for being here?"

She grimaces as my cold stare penetrates her very being. "I-I… Dumbledore wants me to spy on you both," she broke down sobbing, and fell to her knees, as Ginny closed the door and sealed and silenced it with her wand as ours aren't registered we can use magic, even though we suspect that as long as we're around magic it wouldn't matter anyway.

"I-I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me," she continued as tears leaked and flowed freely from her red puffy eyes. "I-I couldn't say no… after everything that-that's happened. The way he looks at me, I, I, I hadn't realised how… how creepy he is, and how-how. It's hard to explain, b, but the mere thought of saying no scares me… its, it's like he… he might do something to me or, or my parents if I refuse him."

I felt some pity towards her as she sobbed loudly with more tears on her hands and knees looking up to me, begging. "She isn't lying," Ginny said with a wide grin as she no doubt relishes in Hermione's misery I can't keep the smile off my face as I raise my left foot to Hermione and poke her nose with my big toe startling her.

"I could possibly be persuaded to assist you in this matter," I tell her, smirking as she looked to me in hope. I lay back on the bed while Ginny giggled and I presented my feet. "I could use a lovely foot rub right about now Hermione, as to you my power and protection does not come cheap as you have been so foolish and defiant when you could have easily opened your eyes and stood by my side, understand?"

"Y, yes, Mistress Lightning," she replied as her fingers shakily took my feet into their care and began rubbing one after the other as Ginny lay beside me and snuggled in my arms, her cheek squishing against my left breast as I felt my nipple harden I let out a little groan of pleasure. Though I hope Hermione learns to do this better for future occasions.

"Be a really good girl," I continued. "And my dear Hermione, I shall make sure Dumbledore is kept away from your family, understand?"

"Y, yes Mistress," she agreed with a bit more vigour and I couldn't keep in the moans even if I tried as Ginny's hand was quick to slid down my stomach and slid down the waist of my shorts (I'm glad I'm not wearing panties), and was quick to find my soaking slit. I could see Hermione's eyes widen as she watched my girls hand disappear into my shorts causing me to groan out in pleasure as Ginny then began to eagerly nibble on my left ear and neck causing me to buck my hips as one of her fingers slid in while her thumb began to massage my solid little clit.

Hermione had stopped rubbing my feet and seemed to just be staring in open awe and fascination when I glared and groaned out, gasping. "Hermione… I didn't say stop, now suck my fucking toes," I demanded almost ramming my foot into her mouth in my eagerness.

Hermione had stopped crying by now but her eyes are still red and puffy as she started licking my right foot and toes (blushing brightly) slowly at first but as the moments passed and Ginny's small finger worked me faster as a second was eager to pass through my tight wet folds, Hermione got hungrier with my foot sucking in my toes, and licking between them.

"I, I, I… have two feet!" I cried out in pleasure as Hermione got the message and began working her mouth and tongue over my other foot, sucking my toes I cried out with a few sparks as I bucked my hips against Ginny's hand furiously as my arms pulled her body tighter to me, losing my breath with my cum I quivered down but Hermione didn't stop her tongue lapping my feet clean like a good girl.

"Oh fuck," I just cry out as I move my feet from Hermione and lay them flat on the bed with my knees up and easily pull off my short with my legs wide open giving Hermione a good look as her eyes seem transfixed on my slit with Ginny's two fingers still in it.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny teased as the red head is humping my leg her thumb pointing at my clit as she used her two inserted fingers to open me a little more. "Put your tongue on this cute little button right where my thumbs pointing and pleasure our Lady Lightning. Morgana will love you lapping at her pussy juice more than her feet."

Hermione gulped and looked both worried and determined as she moved closer. The closer she got the more I could feel her hot breath between my thighs, and before long the tip of her hot little tongue touched my hard slimy clit sending a low growl of pleasure running through my chest.

"Yeah Hermione, like that," I cried out as her tongue continued licking faster and faster on my clit, tasting my pussy slime and cum juices. "Fuck you bitch," I continued looking down at Hermione as the girl had closed her eyes. "You love it don't you, you fucking lesbian whore?" I demanded and she just mumbled her agreement as Ginny carried on finger fucking me.

I must say, I'm now glad Hermione turned up as I lifted my tee to allow Ginny access to my left nipple to her mouth. She didn't think twice before swallowing my rock hard nipple which caused me to crow out almost whimpering for their combined efforts.

They were working on my for over five minutes when I finally felt the hot bubbling sensation in the pit of my stomach as my screaming got louder and louder and my hips busked more and more as I pull Hermione's face into my pussy having her tongue almost joining Ginny's fingers as she began suckling my clit.

I exploded loudly, gasping for breath, squirting a load of juice down Hermione's throat, but she hadn't tried stopping as she lapped up my cream with her eager tongue. Ginny had moved her fingers away, and smirked around my nipple before kissing up to my ear while Hermione continued drinking from my pussy-cum full pussy.

"She's enjoying herself baby," she whispered pleasantly in my ear. "Look, she's got her hand up her own skirt playing with herself."

I nod, smirking as I too notice and can hear Hermione's breathing, laboured with pants between her licking me clean. However, I disturb and startle her as I move and she pulls back blushing brightly with sticky all over her lips making them shine. Though she didn't remove her hand from up her skirt or stop playing with herself.

I grin as I swing myself round, kneeling either side of Ginny's lap with my tight smooth butt in the air as I pull off my tee throwing it to the floor to join my shorts and looked back to see Hermione's hand working harder as she stared at my ass and pussy from behind.

I'm quick to pull Ginny's shorts down and off next giving Hermione a good look at my red haired girls sopping wet pussy and thin, fine red hairs above her slit before helping remove her tee showing off her beautiful small still forming breasts.

I waste no time in leaning down and capturing my Dark Princesses rock solid pencil eraser nipples between my welcoming lips one after the other causing the princess to groan, her hands slide all over my soft bare flesh and gently ease me down. I kiss my way down her delicious pale chest to her tummy, kissing her lightly my tongue trails between her bellybutton, and Hermione's pants only get louder and more frantic as I finally reach my babes centre.

I'm licking my lips in anticipation as I'm now standing on the floor bent over the bed with my face centre meters away from Ginny's waiting vagina and I can feel the heat radiating off of it as I turn to face Hermione wiggling my butt.

"I quite enjoy being… rimmed," I tell her with a soft growl which startled her and she gave me an embarrassed questioning look. I just grinned wider. "Tongue my asshole baby," I answered her question as I turned back to Ginny's tasty pussy and eagerly licked up her crack. She grabbed my hair between her fingers gasping out in pleasure as her back arched.

It was only a few minutes into eating Ginny's delightfully tasty pussy that I felt Hermione's soft touch on my butt checks before her lips kissed each one with lingering gentleness as she shakily pulled my tight cheeks apart and allowed her face between them, her tongue touching my puckered anal passageway carefully sliding in as I relaxed.

I let out soft moans that joined in with Ginny's rapidly noisy performance as she squirmed under my tongues eager laps of her slit and more so as the tip of my tongue eagerly presses her little button, and she starts crying out my name as Hermione wiggles her tongue inside my ass, my right hand finding my pussy as I slid in two fingers to add feeling. I can hear Hermione behind me and feel her panting on my butt as she tongued it as fast as she's capable.

"FUCK, Morgana!" Ginny cries out bucking her hips wildly and forcing my face deeper into her beautiful fuckhole. Her thrashing becoming more wild as she pants and cries my tongue just continues brining her nearer and nearer the edge of her sanity until she cries out one last time arching her back as I manage to cum with her, she squirts her love juice into my waiting mouth and I suck her as she comes down before carefully licking her clean as I come up from her and smile licking my lips.

I bit my lower lips as Hermione's tongue is now so eager up my butthole and it feels so deep before I pull away. She tries to come with me as I move my wet fingers from my pussy and Ginny's sucking them clean moments later and I move from the red head to sit curled up on the bed against the wall, as my eyes travel back to Hermione as she just stared at us as Ginny sat up too, the bossy-pants girls hand was frantic up her skirt and I smirk.

"Now, now, Hermione," I spoke quietly and huskily as I slowly regain my breathing. "Take your hand out of there and take off your clothes, understand?"

Hermione's cheeks were inflamed as she shakily and reluctantly pulled her hand out and we could tell instantly that she had it down her panties by how slime coated her fingers and hand is as she started stripping.

"Wow, Hermione I had never thought you would diddle yourself before now," Ginny commented, impressed as Hermione took off her cardigan and shirt revealing her slightly larger bust covered by a plain white bra before slipping out of her skirt, taking off her shoes and socks, but stopped here more embarrassed than I have ever seen her before.

I gestured Ginny. "Babe, be a dear and give me an entertaining and very sexy show!" I command of her and Ginny grinned eagerly as she jumps from the bed and wraps her arms around Hermione, squeezing her pantie clad ass before just pulling the offending underwear down to reveal her pussy.

I wasn't surprised that Hermione has quite the bush going on down stairs as she has thick hair I expected her to have lots down below. Ginny doesn't seem to mind as her fingers easily found her slippery young gash and dropped to her knees parting Hermione's slit for easy access her tongue slid from top to bottom causing Hermione to yelp out quivering in pleasure.

Damn, I can smell Hermione's strong musky scent from where I'm sitting just gently caressing my pussy as there's plenty more time tonight for us to have fun, and for me to get off in either of their sweet little mouths as much as we can handle.

Ginny soon got Hermione up against the wall and was eagerly drinking the girls slime and I could tell Ginny had slid a finger up Hermione's ass as the girl jumped when Ginny had moved her hand round there, but it only made Hermione's excited cries louder.

"P-please Ginny, p, p, please, I'm begging you, more, faster, harder… I need this!" she cries out whimpering.

"What do you need Hermione?" I asked.

She looked at me with her bra covered breasts heaving from effort. "I, I need it please!" she cried out again.

"Need what?" I asked teasingly. "Say it, I know you know the words, you're not stupid."

"I, I, I, I need to CUM!" she screamed out bucking her hips into Ginny. "Please master, please I need it, I need to cum so bad I feel like I'm going to explode!" she cried out at the top of her lungs, her breathing faster and a look of desperation in her expression. "Please Ginny, please make me cum, make me cum hard! Oh god this feels so good, so awesome, oh Ginny it's so much better than masturbation, please I need to cum, make me cum!"

Ginny started working harder with her tongue as Hermione pulled off her bra and I'm not sure but might have torn it to get it off. Her tits are lovely with dark areola around large stiff nipples and I watch as Hermione starts teasing her tits, squeezing them, pinching her nipples as Ginny brings her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!" she screamed as she left her young tits alone and pulled Ginny's face more into her pussy. "Oh god, my pussy, my cunt, it, it's about to explode!" she cried out using the first 'real' cuss words I've ever heard from her as she continued fucking Ginny's mouth for well over a minute before she slowly let go looking very exhausted and Ginny sucked up from her pussy and let her slide down the wall to the floor panting heavily.

Ginny grinned as she stood leaving Hermione slumped on the floor up against the wall licking her lips before sliding onto the bed and onto my lap, snaking her arms around me her lips clashed with mine in a wonderful kiss that allowed me the second mouth taste of Hermione's musky pussy as our tongues met.

We were kissing for a few minutes before we pulled back for air and Ginny started kissing her way down my jaw and neck, slowly working her magical lips lower and lower down my body.

She came to a stop at my pussy and didn't wait for anything as her tongue scooped up my slit causing me to cry out as it reached my clit and her lips wrapped it, she sucked and I yelled out with my eyes rolling back into my head.

Fuck, I wonder how long the three of us can last… plus we have to leave for Quidditch tomorrow.

0oo00oo0

It had just happened to be a coincidence that we bumped into Remus and Sirius after we arrived at the portkey site for the Quidditch World Cup. Well that's what I told Mr. Weasley, but I know he didn't believe me. It was the parents dropping off their daughters with me and Ginny that Mr. Weasley spoke up about when he realised we also have our own tent.

"If I want to buy tickets front row centre so we can see the twat bags smack into the ground I shall," I retort. "And if I want to buy tickets for all of my friends to join me I shall also."

"But who will be a responsible adult," he replied smugly. "Because I sure am not intent on…"

"I guess that leaves me then," interrupted a voluptuous auburn haired woman of maybe around thirty five, thirty six with a large chest and holding a tiny preteen version of her selves hand. It was uncanny how much the two look alike, and I know they're just aunt and niece.

"W, w, who are you?" he asked in surprise.

She laughed breezily. "My name is Charlotte Cooper, Miss Potter's lawyer," she replied with a sexy smile on her plump red lips. Fuck, what the hell was I thinking when I hired her? Damn she's hot, but very good at what she does. "And this is my niece Abigail, but she prefers to be called Abby, and will be starting Hogwarts come September. We were given tickets and asked to join Miss. Potter and friends for the event.

"So I guess since her legal guardian Mr. Black will have his own tent and I'm sharing with the girls I'll keep them as in check as a gall can," she finished laughing. "Well I believe we should get a move on, yes?"

"Of course," I reply smiling as I move next to them and offer my hand to Abby. "It's nice to finally meet you babes," I say as she timidly takes my hand and I keep hold, smiling. "Your aunt talks about her sweet little Abby all the time, I'm sure you and I will become great friends okay?"

She nodded eagerly as she let her aunt go and glomped my arm when my Shortcake Tabitha glomped my other arm giggling as she stuck her tongue out at Abby causing her to giggle too.

I roll my eyes as I lead our large party on wishing that Blaize, Tracy, Daphne, Astoria, and Elizabeth could have joined us rather than coming here with their parents. However, we do have all of our first… second years, Luna, Cassy, and the scat sisters, (not really sisters but the red head and blonde do eat shit and drink piss on command as they are fully trained, and according to Ginny they actually look forward to it now).

I had zoned out a little when we reached the site managers hut, a Mr. Roberts or something and he was making Mr. Weasley nervous by asking questions about what was going on as some idiots had tried paying him with giant golden coins.

I just laughed as I moved forward smirking as I let Abby and Tabby go. "We're all a bunch of sadists and this is a worldwide cult event where we 'summon' up dark spirits and shit hoping to rule the world. If you have a fucking problem you can bitch off because I don't give a flying fuck, got it?"

I asked the last rolling electric around my right hand and he flinched back whimpering in fear. "Good little doggy, now if you'll excuse us!" I reclaimed Tabs and Abs and began walking away with everyone following. Though, my girls were thinking what I did funny, and Mr. Weasley looking pale and scared.

"Miss. Potter I wish you would show a little restraint," Miss. Cooper said after a few moments but otherwise was smiling in amusement.


	2. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Eva!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny POV

I sigh in annoyance as I sit down at one of the many bench sets that came with our all girls tent next to my girlfriend Morgana as my brothers, (minus the twins as one glare is all that's needed to set them straight), complained about me and my friends supposedly performing blatant acts of magic as Miss. Cooper with the assistance of Garnet, (her mother having taught her) cooking on the huge gas (muggle) barbecue.

I let a small smirk line my lips as I watch my dad cooking, or should I say burning some sausages on an open fire. One would think that with his obsession with muggle stuff he would take note that they've almost perfected turning a camping trip into a luxury vacation.

"Hey, Hermione," hissed Ron suddenly gaining her attention as she sat on the grass near us chatting, (and discussing some creature she doesn't believe exists) with Luna and Cassandra. She looked over in surprise, most likely because he still barely talks to her because she hadn't told anyone where he was during that night before Christmas, and wouldn't grass on Morgana. Though, I think he thinks she is too scared, which is only a partial reason. "Why are you just sitting there talking to Loony Lovegood and her freak of a best friend? I would've thought you would speak out against these idiots for using magic."

Hermione frowned and glared at him. "I believe you shouldn't speak like that, do you forget your manors?" she asked in reply but awaited no answer. "Firstly, don't speak to them like that. They unlike you can carry a conversation, and second. The barbecue is a muggle convenience and uses no magic you moron."

I couldn't help but laugh with Morgana and the other girls as he burnt bright red and turned away mumbling under his breath. Damn, I had never known anyone could feel that much embarrassment. Just moments ago he felt so sure of himself and full of confidence.

"Hey sis, you'll let Fred and I join you and your friends for dinner, right?" George suddenly asked hopefully.

I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," I answered dashing their hope and gestured over to where Sirius and Remus had set up their tent and had proclaimed and set up a small charcoal barbecue. "You are both on the same list as them. Tolerable males, so if you want something prepared reasonably well, I suggest you go and see them as father has not even thought to bring any cooking implements."

The twins sighed and moved over to Remus and Sirius looking hopeful at all the many burgers being finished and the buns and cheese slices. "We hear ya boys," Sirius spoke laughingly. "Pull up a piece of grass," he said and I could tell the twins were relieved. "Damn, I don't have a clue what's up with those girls but Lily would have loved Morgana to bits. I still can't believe how violent she is, she most certainly gets it from her mother's side of the family."

He started while I giggled as a spark landed just between his legs. "Escaped convict say what?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow, which caused some other girls to snicker as he began shaking his hands in defence while Remus and the twins instantly shimmied away from him.

"I, I, I was just saying how much you take after your mother," he answered nervously. "A, and how brilliant your mother was, and how much I respected her."

Morgana grinned. "That's what I thought you said," she agreed as we burst out laughing.

"Morgana, now is that anyway to treat your godfather?" I asked her through my laughter.

She just rolled her electric blue eyes. "If he was a really good godfather he would have broken out of Azkaban years ago and murdered Dumbledore for us all. It would have done the world a big favour."

"Well if I knew what he was up to I would have," he agreed.

"Why do you hate Dumbledore so much?" my eldest brother Bill suddenly asked. "Dumbledore's a great man and he does anything for everyone."

Oh shit this isn't going to end well. Nope, Morgana is deathly serious if she's actually out of her seat, and I groaned as Bill foolishly stood to return her glare. Though her eyes sparked and I wasn't surprised to see Bill flinch, and I can now sense his doubt about confronting her.

"Oh really… is that… so?" she asked slowly as she took two steps forward before stopping, he took half step back as he nodded his head. "He is the reason I am who I am, so I suppose on this front I shall thank him." I was surprised at her words but I can feel her hate bubbling hotter than ever, darker, and fiercer. "However, who would you blame if right now I murdered your little brother Charlie?"

The moment she asked him she moved and Charlie's hand grabbed at her wrists as her hand wrapped tightly around his neck and he began struggling to breathe, and was trying to pull her off but she's too strong. I felt a little sorry for Charlie as he hadn't said anything, and I had to hide my smile as I fed on his fear.

"Let him go!" dad suddenly demanded as he, Ron, and Percy joined Bill with their wands out while she just smirked and everyone else watched, or in the case of Miss. Cooper watched while continuing to prepare our meal.

"Oh, then if William shall not answer my question, maybe you shall," she asked smugly. "If I kill Charlie and Dumbledore's the cause of my suffering. The suffering that makes me the tough and vicious bitch I am today, who will you blame?"

"You," he hissed out. "We all have our own minds!"

She just laughed. "That's correct. Even the vilest of creatures has a choice. Sometimes that vile creature might have a moment of compassion for the enemy, or the human whose blood it had been willing to consume. That creature may feel pity as they watch their pray beg, but for every one person spared another hundred have died.

"However, even the best of mankind can fall and do bad things," she continued shrugging. "Be it through anger, or perhaps revenge… or worse still, perhaps they do some bad things because they think they have to, for some greater good in this world? But then they may entrap themselves in someone's all-consuming hate, and eventually they will meet a terrible end."

"You don't know anything," dad spat out angrily. "Albus did what he did for the greater good of the wizarding world…"

Sparks danced across Morgana as she glared. "I don't give a shit about your fucked up little backwater society!" she hissed causing him to flinch back. "You know nothing, even now. If what he did was good why fear me? If what he did was good why was I beaten by those who had custody of me until I was eight and thrown out on the streets? YOU KNOW FUCK ALL BUT HOW TO EAT DUMBLEDORE'S SHIT!"

And with that she threw Charlie to dad's feet where he chocked and gasped for breath. "No caring person would condone my treatment to any child you poor excuse for a human."

She then turned and walked to the barbecue and grabbed a plat of burgers before heading off with a few sparks. "Ginny, come on because I will end up killing the bastards if we don't go somewhere else."

I just hopped out of my seat. "See you guys in a bit," I muttered to our friends as I followed after my girlfriend.

"Ginny you're not going anywhere with that crazy…" dad trailed off, and I turned back smirking to see someone had bound and gagged my dad leaving him on the floor while a wide range of curses hit the other four knocking them out.

I shrugged with a smile as I reached Morgana, and took a burger and munching as she did. We didn't talk as we finished off the plate before I magicked it away as it was only paper, and held her hand as we explored.

We had been wandering for about forty minutes when we came across a whole bunch of foreigners standing in a circle and chanting about something, which made me realise that I should perhaps learn some translation magic though by the look on Morgana's face she already learnt some as she waved her wand at us and I could understand… well kind of understand, the less common, larger words were still lost on me but I suppose with time they'll come.

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill him!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

The chanting continued with jeers and cheers as Morgana helped us squeeze through to the front, though I did notice a few guys fall down and not get up. I almost gasped as we reached the front and could see the fight as a beautiful young woman (maybe in her early twenty's) with long flowing creamy blonde hair, wearing black leather zippered top with red lace up the front with the zipper stopping short enough to show skin and cleavage of her huge bust. She wore a loose short leather skirt with crimson belt showing off her long smooth creamy legs, and shin high black leather boots and a cloak with hood and with crimson inner lining, and a jagged torn look at the bottom.

The beautiful woman's bright forest green (almost luminous green) eyes glared at the huge hairy man in front of her, baring sharp looking canines. The man wore raggedy clothes and reminded me of a tramp. If a tramp looked like a gorilla had been doing the nasty with a person.

However, I startled as the woman seemed to just flitter, leaving a red and black trail as she moved at speeds I could never imagine being able to, and sending the giant of a man/thing flying and crashing down with a yelp of pain before he got up roaring in anger.

I was feeling a little worried about the young woman and got a shock as she suddenly looked at me as the man charged her. Her bright red lips curved upwards into a wicked smile as her fist crashed into the giant man's gut causing him to scream as I could hear bones snapping.

"Spiritus!" she whispered to the air and suddenly a huge gust blew out and picked the 'man' up. The crowd split as he sailed through and cracked his head on a tree and landing unconscious. However, the young woman's eyes never left mine when she was declared the winner by some bald guy, and as he asked whether there is anyone else willing to face the deadly and beautiful 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell'. I blinked, and then she was practically curled around me, her nose buried in my neck, inhaling, with her fingers holding me still around my waist.

"You smell so alluring," she whispered in my ear as she took another deep breath, I shudder at the pleasant feel of her cool lips barely touching me and her pleasantly frosty breath. I had been shocked and awed by the sound of her voice as I had never heard such a beautiful, soft voice before, or such a really English accent. She sounded as if she should be living in a British palace in London or something. "So delectable, and what a mind, I could feel your gift reading me. Do you find my emotions… tasty?"

I was almost as surprised she could sense my ability to read emotions as much as I was that Morgana hadn't attacked her yet. I could practically feel the anxious, and in some cases worried stares from the crown when I heard Morgana finally speak up sounding royally pissed off, though not next to me.

"HEY!" she cried out in annoyance gaining everyone's attention, and we looked over to see her standing in the middle of the ring wearing her dark blue hipster combats and pocket belt with black tee and boot, with dark blue jacket and fingerless mettle plated gloves.

"Eva, right?" she asked of the blonde and I almost laughed at the blondes cute eye twitch at the nickname. "Are you going to leave MY Ginevra alone and fight me or are you going to continue sniffing her all day like a dog in heat?"

Evangeline growled and flittered forward. "Are you sure you can afford it?" she asked snootily. "One hundred galleons for your chance at me little girl, but I guess the chance at five thousand is quite alluring, yes?"

"Ok, sounds fair enough," Morgana agreed. "But I don't have that kind of cash with me."

"Oh, well…" she began in thought as she looked at me smirking before back to Morgana. "Perhaps you can put up your sweet red haired girlfriend?" she asked as her small pink tongue licked out over her crimson lips.

Morgana shrugged while I grimaced wondering what the hell she's thinking. "Sure thing," she agreed before turning to the bald man. I just internally sigh. "Hurry up before the fucking Quidditch starts douche fuck!" she said glaring at him.

He nodded quickly as Eva added in her glare too. "Okay, fight!" he was quick to shout out and Eva flittered. She reappeared knocking Morgana off her feet and grabbing her ankles before throwing her into the air about one hundred meters causing the crowd to gasp while Eva snickered.

However, Morgan righted herself in air and a huge static clap erupted as a circle of electromagnetic energy shot from her, and Eva barely had time to look up in shock as she was hit and went flying back screaming as her hair frizzed up from the electricity.

Eva dizzily got back to her feet as Morgana landed on hers in a crouch before standing with a smirk. "The name's Lightning… and that's my name for a reason."

"Well, and I thought I wouldn't be beat," she retorts. "But just because you're good at lightning magic and tricks doesn't mean you'll…"

She trailed off with wide eyes as Morgana moved in with a right fist sparking following through with a left, both hitting her beautiful face and causing her to cry out in pain.

Then Morgana back flipped, her sparking toes hitting Eva's chin knocking her back and to the ground before she threw a ball of blue lightning and landed. Eva had just barely picked herself up before she was hit in an electric explosion.

It only took a few moments for the smoke to clear but when it did it left a burnt and dazed little girl in its place, looking just like a ten year old version of Eva. It took me a moment to come to terms that it really is her as the ref reluctantly handed over Morgana's money and she victory danced over to her opponent.

"H, hey that is so not fair," the tiny girl declares angrily as she shakes her head clear. "I didn't know you could just throw lightning around like that… give that back!" she demands (she's now just beyond cute) as she jumped at the sack of cash but Morgana just laughed and moved it out of the way and caught the girl by her arm.

"Na-ah little girl," she replied in amusement. "You didn't declare what you can do, so I believe I won. Anyway I think my Ginevra might like you so I'll tell ya what Eva. If you play nice and come with us if you're good she might let you have a taste if you want," she said as she carried the girl in her arms now (I think she would be too heavy for me, or any normal person to carry so effortlessly), and I followed out of the parting fearful crowd.

"Whoa, it was bad enough when the crazy vampire turned up," some random guy said as we were heading back to our tent, and Morgana let Eva drop to the ground to walk for herself.

"Yeah, and now some crazy lightning throwing chick, what is the world coming too!" another nameless guy said when I started as an emotionless bright green haired young woman had taken my hand and began walking with us. She is quite a looker, her eyes purple, and her ears pointed and long up the sides of her head ending a little above. She was also wearing a tan and lavender kimono though I noticed she wasn't wearing anything on her small feet.

"Oh there you are Chachamaru," Eva suddenly said looking behind her at me and the green haired woman (girl, she doesn't look that old, maybe sixteen, seventeen at the most).

"Yes Master!" she agreed in a soft monotone voice, though it was also polite and too had that English accent to it. However, as she spoke and looked towards Eva (still holding my warm hand in her soft, warm(ish) hand) I felt just a jolt, almost unnoticeable but it was there… love. Though, the emotion disappeared seconds later.

"Lightning, Ginevra!" Eva said gesturing to each of us. "This is my servant Chachamaru," she introduced us.

"It is a pleasure," she replied with a slight bow before continuing her attention onto me with a curious expression. "It appears my Master has taken a liking to you and your blood. It has been so long since my Master has taken much of an interest in anything, I thank you."

"Err, thanks I guess," I replied nervously as we neared our campsite.

Morgana laughed looking back at us with a smirk. "So, Chacha, you and Eva will be joining us for the match, I still have quite a few spare tickets for our section."

"Why thank you, that is most kind of you," she replied in that same polite monotone.

"No problem," she answered. "After all it's going to be cool. Eva here can probably teach my girls a few things about magic."

Eva looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why exactly would I want to do that?"

"Oh well," Morgana began in thought. "It's just that we plan on kicking some major league Dumbledore worshippers ass in the near future, and hopefully rid the world of the old bastard forever."

"Well, all you needed to say is you plan on over throwing the bigot Dumbledork," she retorted smirking smugly. "That foolish old man preaches about tolerance and crap and all of the 'Light' love him for it, but the bastard has never gone out on a limb and actually tried to amend the laws he's supposedly against. And the way he looks at people even creeps me out and I'm a vampire."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I couldn't help but interrupt. "I, it's because of his legilimency. Though, all of our girls have, or are learning occlumency to stop him."

"That is good news is it not Master," Chachamaru says monotone. "This way when you begin teaching them they shall either have the art down or at the least a basic understanding for you to assist them into mastery."

"Yes, Chachamaru," she agreed nodding with a small smirk and dark gleam in her eyes. "And when they are finished with mental protection I shall be perfectly capable of teaching them to defeat the Merlin wannabe," she laughed.

Morgana laughed too. "That's what I call him."


	3. Winks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana POV

"Yea...! Look at that bitch hit dirt!" I couldn't help but scream out, whooping with my sisters. And I couldn't help but be amused as Eva was sitting up close to me and Ginny also screaming out in pleasure at seeing the Irish keeper smash face first into the ground... well even the little vamp sees how fun that is... well to watch anyway.

It was impossible to help but be disappointed as I'm better than this guy. Though, that Bulgarian Seeker is pretty good his tells are so easy. Anyway, from my point of view all the Irish Seeker needs to do is keep the Bulgarian minger away from the Snitch. He doesn't need it.

It boggles the mind at the stupidity of some people... especially magical people. Its a sport, and all sports have some strategic merit, and that goes double for those with league points.

Considering how far behind Bulgaria is, they would have to catch the Snitch with a three hundred and forty point lead to win by just ten points, which looking at how lame their Chasers are... well, that ain't likely, after all the Irish team has such a point advantage because of their Chasers.

Shaking that thought away I look back to the pitch seeing those Veela women dancing about mocking the leprechauns... no need to guess who's mascots are who's even if I hadn't seen them come flying down. Though, those Veela are smoking when not like throwing fireballs about and looking like crows, literally. I had to stop some of my girls killing themselves to impress the Veela.

I bet that douche bag Ron loved the leprechauns though, when they dropped all of that 'gold' into the crowds. Though, honestly that was dangerous, they could have hurt a little kid. I just hope I'm there to see the greedy look on Ron's face disappear when the gold just ups and fades away in a few hours.

Though, it looks unlikely as neither Seeker is ever likely to find the Snitch. The match has been going on for over five hours now and some of my girls had even taken naps snuggled up together looking just too adorable, especially Abby, Tabby, and Garnet. They're just too freaking cute.

"Peanuts, popcorn, hotdogs, sodas!" a young man called out as he with two young women and another young man seemingly only a few years out of school were walking by their private section carrying a large, (though probably magic light) tray each strapped around their necks and waists, each containing many of the mentioned confectioneries.

"Over here!" Ginny called out licking her lips having moaned about being thirsty just moments ago. "I want a lemon soda!" she said handing over some money to one of the young women and getting a giant sized drink she can share with some of her friends while other girls also grabbed giant sodas, and others sweets, or popcorn in huge buckets, enough to feed and water them all just fine.

"I can't believe two days... two freaking days!" Eva grumbled in annoyance, later, two days later. "The players are starting to get bored let alone me! I always knew this came could in theory go on forever, but I've never seen one last more than eight hours before."

"Oh really. So you think I should give the Snitch back or something?" I asked in surprise as I was actually just enjoying sitting back, relaxing and knowing no one of importance is scheming against me because they're all watching the match.

The girl's all looked at me with mouths hanging open in shock as I showed them the little golden ball struggling to get free from between my fingers.

"How long have you had that?" Eva demanded heatedly glaring at the Snitch as if it had also wronged her.

"Mistress Lightning has had the Snitch in her possession now one hour and two minuets after the game started, My Master," Chachamaru answered before I could surprising me that she saw and never mentioned it to Eva.

"And why didn't you tell me Chachamaru?" the tiny vampire reprimanded tiredly.

"It did not seem important," she answered. "I am sorry Master if I displeased you. It was not my intention."

"Just forget about it Chachamaru," she replied before turning her forest green eyes to glare at me. "Honestly... I escape that barrier and those insane girls and... 'her'... only to be stuck with another lot of insane girls... well at least I'll get some with you!" she complained, pouting.

"OK, OK, games over," I replied as I point my finger at the ball and blast it with a tiny stream of blue lightning, holding it with only the electricity I point like a gun as my girls watch in awe, straight at the Irish Seeker as he's nearest, and fire.

The Snitch shoots forward and up towards him, winding him as it hit his gut causing him to cry out in pain. However, the Snitch then dropped down into his surprised hands as he looked around in shock the crowd having gone quiet.

"Wow...!" the commentators voice boomed over the stadium. "Could the Golden Snitch have gotten bored and turned itself it?" he asked, but most people were too surprised to laugh. "Ireland have caught the Snitch, earning them an extra one hundred and fifty points and they not only win this match but the Quidditch World Cup!"

However, this time the Irish supporters exploded into cheer, drowning out any negative shouting from the opposition. I just smirked as my girls cheered too, some of them just glad they can leave and go to bed.

I was leaving with my friends out of the huge crowd when I was seeing red as two of my girls had just been snagged. Ginny had seen too an look of horror on her face but she said nothing as I charged after them not caring that I threw people out of my way with super strength.

I shot through the woods after them and soon skidded out into a large clearing where a clear thirty or so fully trained wizards had gather, my two girls, Shortcake and Garnet struggling against their attackers with tears in their eyes.

There were many other girls of varying ages having had items of clothing tore off with men with their pants down, and none of them looked worried that someone had interrupted, but more delighted than anything.

"You best let every single one of them go, or I'm going to tear you apart!" I hissed out in my rage as they laughed, but they stopped abruptly as I side peddled the large arm trying to grab me from behind and my left elbow crashed into his ribs causing him to squeal with pain spitting up blood.

I then grabbed his face before he hit the ground holding him up, my power crackled as streams of blue energy started pulling out of him and up, streaming down my left arm and into my body. His gurgled cries died down after only a moment when I let his lifeless body hit the ground.

Turning my attention back to the men my eyes lit up, sparking with blue electricity. It sparked once around my body before they threw aside their captives pulling pants up as fast as they could and turning to flee the way they came.

However, they paused as their stood Eva, her eyes hidden by shadows as I could feel her anger for these things.

"Its just another little girl!" one called out in relief as they went to continue fleeing.

However, they stopped once again as the Eva's eyes lit up crimson red with a sinister smile baring fangs. "And where do you think you gentlemen are going?" she asked licking her red lips as she kicked something large by her feet at them.

It was a drained body landing by their feet with a look of terror on its face. "I caught this little bastard trying to swipe Abigail just after you ran after these two, Lightning!" Eva spoke as she flittered through the men sending several flying painfully before picking up both Tabby and Garnet, flittering again and placing them down as she stood by me.

I sneered at the remaining petrified men cracking my knuckles. "Well... we are good girls... lets take out the rest of the garbage. After all, we have just had a couple of tasty meals now haven't we?"

"Yes, lets burn off some of that energy, or we'll never get any rest until tomorrow," Eva agreed, her accent accentuated even more by her anger.

The men were obviously messing themselves, and even in the dark I could see piss stains forming on their crutches.

"What's going on here!" someone interrupted as several men in beige robes entered the clearing with wands draw, seeing the large group of huddled up, scared girls in the middle some having torn clothes, the two dead men, the large group of terrified men, and the vampire child and girl with lightning dancing around her body, their first thought was to aim wands at the two girl, as they seemingly have two other girls hostage.

However, their were a few female aurors and one in particular with brightly coloured pink hair moved her wand to face at the men to the shock of the male aurors. However, her fellow women joined suit in this endeavour.

"Your Lightning!" the pink haired woman called out.

"Yeah," she agreed as a smirk came to her lips. "Pink hair... pretty auror chick... you must be, Nimphadora Tonks! I believe we have a Lizzy in common!"

"Yea... but... just call me Tonks," she replied with caution. "So, what did these men do to you?"

"kidnapped these two," she answered as she let her power down to stroke their hair lovingly before standing up straight.

"And tried to kidnap another," Eva added with narrowed red eyes as she returned focus on her targets. "Now if you'll take the other girls back to their family's we'll deal with these... men."

"We can't just let you eat them," Tonks said as her anger filled eyes glared at the men, but only a few of the other aurors chose to re-aim. "They'll be going to jail where they belong."

"Nonsense!" a large black auror spoke commandingly. "Albus has warned us of Potter!" he spat in disgust. "A lying insane girl, a murderer even, and here's the proof."

"Well... if it isn't one of Dumbledore's little servant bitches," I said while Eva smirked and seemed to hold back a laugh. "You dare go around pointing your wand at me when the evidence is quite clear. In addition, we being two magus are perfectly within our right according to the law under certain circumstances such as this to kill at our digression. Goblins might be greedy, but they know this shit."

"What a filthy vampire like her," he laughed out mockingly. "A magus... she's nothing but a leach!"

"Leach!" Eva hissed out in anger. "I'll have you know you filthy wannabe! I far outstrip your precious Dumbledore in power, and intellect!" she hissed taking a step towards them when I took her shoulder and shook my head no. Now is not the time to slaughter one of Dumbledore's minions.

The black auror just snorted before getting a shove from another man. "What Dawlish?" he demanded angrily.

"They were within their right to defend themselves with lethal force. And I believe the evidence speaks for itself. If you have a problem them why don't we take it to Madam Bones and see whether she gives a crap about what Dumbledore says! Now lets go and round up the rest of these bastards before they try to escape while the lady's can see to getting the children back to parents or guardians and taking statements."

"But she's a vampire, she has no rights!" he commanded angrily.

Dawlish however pointed his wand at the black guy. "Now listen here Kingsley. I don't care. She's on a leash so to speak. Under the house of one of the Ancients! She is within her right, under that houses name within reason and just cause to take a life of a wizard under the Arcanum, which is absolute! So just get on with your job as I'm your superior not Dumbledore!"

Kingsley just grumbled in anger as he left to cuff up some men, all of which surprisingly willing to be taken in. However, all of the women were quick in heading off to console the large group of girl, use magic to repair clothes etc. before taking them off to find their family's. Harder chore than it seems as not all of them are English!

However, Tonks had joined me and Evangeline as I was now cuddling my two missing girls lovingly as they snuggled their faces into my neck shivering with tears, my hands holding the small of their backs, pulling them tight to me.

"Will they be OK?" Tonks asked in concern.

I nodded with a sigh. "Yea... they'll be fine with a little tender loving care. So you haven't turned into a Slytherin hating Dumbledore worshipper then?"

She crinkled her nose in disgust. "Of course not," she said rolling her eyes. "My mother was in Slytherin House, and she married a muggleborn from Hufflepuff. The Black family disowned mum for that. So can't win either way," she shrugged unconcerned, but I made a mental not to speak with Sirius about possibly taking them back into his family.

"Not to mention your relationship with Lizzy," I added unable to help myself, smirking as I look over the woman's hot body with the knowledge that she can turn into other people... yummy.

Tonks was furiously blushing. "I-I can't believe she told you... wait... your not...?"

"Of course I am," I agreed rolling my eyes. "She really knows how to please a girl."

"Yeah..." Tonks whispered with a longing look in her eyes.

"So... do you have a tent here?" I asked as a plan formed in my mind.

"Yea... I had to buy one just for this match," she said rolling her eyes but still red cheeked. "I saw the ones the aurors office wanted us to use. I only think a few auror took those."

"How would you like to... join my exclusive girls only Covenant of Witches?" I asked with a smirk lining my lips.

"You don't want me obeying Dumbledore but you want me obeying you?" Tonks asked me, but she didn't say no.

"Not obeying as such..." I tell her thoughtfully. "More like working for the greater good..." I said and could sense her rebuttal so continued. "Of kicking dipshits asses!"

"For a second there... with the greater good," she shivered. "That's Dumbledore's bull-crap line for when his sheep, or at least one or two question him. Most of them just accept that as an actual excuse for doing something messed up!"

"Na... me..." I shook my head smirking. "I'll destroy for those I care about, which is why those I do love know I'm sincere. To die for those you love is a great honour, but to kill for those you love just means your loved one isn't going to be tortured and raped before they join you in death! Dumbledore's minions just don't seem to understand this simple principle."

"I've never heard it being spoken quite like that before," Tonks said sadly. "But thinking about what I would rather do. I guess I would rather kill and be able to say I did my best if I were to die. To go down fighting is better than to crap ya pants and die."

"So you in?" I asked as I frowned catching Eva draining the still warm blood from the guy I killed. I suppose its better than leaving it to waste. "It would be nice to have an auror on our side to dish us the dirt in the Ministry! I might even be able to... use my good name amongst those who don't eat Dumbles shit to dig you a little deeper into the ministry itself. Hopefully, keep our eyes and ears on Dumbledore's fucked up schemes."

"Umm... sure," she agreed. "So... do I get a free pen for signing up?" she asked jokingly.

I just smirked rolling my eyes as Tabby and Garnet had stopped crying and were watching with interest. "Garnet, Tabby, this is Nimphadora Tonks, our new sister," I said kissing their cheeks lovingly. "Would you like to stay with her tonight and she'll bring you back to us tomorrow."

To Tonks' surprise both girl each kissed my cheek and glomped onto one of Tonks' arms each nodding their heads in eagerness.

"You mean for... too?" Tonks asked, her checks flamed red.

"Just go and enjoy, they must really think your pretty if they agreed just like that," I told the surprised woman. "Normally they're really clingy with me or our other sister Daphne, or mostly each other when we have classes now I'm in third year. Maybe they could enjoy a few on your... transformation tricks. Just enjoy, and let them enjoy you.

"You girls be good for Sister Dora now, OK," she asked them and they nodded eagerly. "She's probably been working real hard because of the quidditch so why don't you girls be sure to give her an all over massage to relieve her stress, OK?"

"Yep!" both girls chimed in happiness as they practically dragged Tonks off towards camp having pushed the scary events from their minds where two super awesome but sometimes naughty heroes rescued them, and now they get to play with their newest big sister.

"A shapeshifter," Eva commented. How she could just tell...? Well, that will come in handy I'm sure, maybe she can teach me sometime. "She will be highly useful. And I don't mean just for playing with."

"I know what you meant," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Just checking," she retorted smirking as if she thinks hot girls are all I think about. I think about revenge a fair bit too... and blowing stuff up... blowing stuff up is cool... car goes boom.

However, shaking off those childish and pervy thoughts I saw that we had been left alone. I let my senses out and could just about sense people heading into the forest when a huge explosion made Eva and I startle as we looked towards where camp is to see a ploom of rising fire.

Therefore, we ran off in that direction, a large crowd of screaming weakling pussies were heading in our direction when I was startled to see a female house elf with panic on its face.

At first look the house elf seemed to be running away, however, looking closer as I stopped I could see it fighting an unknown force to go back. Then looking further I can detect an invisible human with a thread of magic I've never really paid attention to before, it was strong but seemed like it was shackled too, house elf magic... another creatures magic in chains? How fucked up!

"Lightning...?" Eva called but I just watched. "Morgana...!"

I was startled as that was the first time Eva had had ever spoken my real name. "Protect the girls...! I feel I have to follow that elf... something about the person...!"

"She's trying to stop," Eva nodded in agreement. "I'll protect them... our sisters. You stop him!"

"Right," I agreed as I left after watching in surprise as Eva just bust into hundreds of tiny bats and shot into the sky over the trees in a great swarm.

I shook that awesome sight from my head as I chased after the elf for a good few minutes when I entered a clearing I came to a stop and there was no one, no house elf in sight.

However, I carefully moved around, looking for any sign of the elf, but I found none when I instinctively back peddled twice skidding to a halt as a huge mucky green blast shot up into the sky behind some bushes and a tree.

I let my eyes trail its path up into the sky to see a giant mucky green grey skull form in the sky, with a huge green serpent slithering through and around its eye holes and mouth. I found myself growling as my eyes trialled back down to the bushes and tree where the spell came from.

Taking one step forward, my forearms igniting with blue sparks of electricity as I readied to fight whoever shot that stupid looking goth symbol into the air, when I felt the air pressure shift before hearing the multitude of popping sounds.

They all appeared at once in a circle around me. I lifted my right forearm as red lights swam at me, a blue electric shield erupted and the spells harmlessly hit. I spun, pulling my other arm up deflecting some spells into the surrounding bushes before creating a small shockwave that knocked all of the wizards to the ground.

"What the fuck are you retards doing attacking me for?" I screamed out in rage. Sure I'm happy about my new power but still, they're total douches. I can even see Arthur Weasley cautiously getting to his feet with the others, some of which I noticed were of higher ministry office than mere aurors.

"Who are you?" demanded a greying brown haired man I know to be a Barty Crouch. He was standing next to a bearded man I know as Amos Diggory, and other than Mr. Bagman, and Mr. Weasley I hadn't met any of them and didn't care to.

"Are you such a spanner that you don't remember me as you met me before the Cup match started?" I demanded in annoyance as I glared at him and took great enjoyment in his blush and the snicker from Bagman. "After all, if you can't remember a staff members name... well.. maybe you should retire, because the douche you were calling Wetherby is actually Percy, but I suppose us little people are beneath you, you prick!

"Its not like I destroyed a Dark Lord you pussies can't bare to speak of when I was fifteen months old," I said mockingly, he just started getting angry but I continued, smirking. "Oh wait a moment... I did that, silly me... how could I forget that everyone knows my name... but the dipshit with the opening signs of dementia... you should see a medi-wizard if your having memory issues, after all you can't be too careful...!"

"That is enough!" Arthur Weasley just butted in angrily, but that didn't stop a few childish peoples continued laughing, including one blonde older woman (kind of fine body) who had at first seemed more stern than Professor McGonagall... turns out this one at least has a childish side.

"Yea yea, whatever," I replied disinterested. "Oh... if your looking for the cake shite who threw that goth-kid thing up into the sky, he was over there. I might have got him with one of those many stunner's you threw at me. You could have killed a little old guy. You should be more careful. You might accidentally do us all a favour and kill Dumbledork!"

"Shut up Potter!" Mr. Weasley hissed in rage. "Don't you talk like that about your betters!" he practically screamed with his face red with rage. His words causing plenty of shocked gasps.

"Oh do excuse my bad manners!" I replied with a kind smile full of bull-shite forgiveness. I replied laughing as my right hand sparkled with electricity starting them all. "After all... his Greater Good is absolute... someone should check for a phoenix tattooed to your ass!" That got quite a few just roaring out laughing, but Mrs. Weasley just fumed, glaring.

"I'll... check behind the bushes then," Mr. Crouch interrupted as the laughing slowly died down, and nobody told him not to so he looked around. I don't know why, but I think I'll check again after him. He seems like the type that would have defended himself over my insult but he just let it go. I'll let them slid until I've seen enough.

"Winky!" he roared out in rage as he came out and just threw the house elf's unconscious body to the floor. My eyes narrowed in rage as he would treat another creature like this... one that can't even defend itself. Crouch also had a second wand but used his to wake the creature up.

She woke groggily as she looked around. However, for a brief moment her large black eyes connected with mine with horror written clearly in them before she turned to Barty Crouch.

"M-Master Barty... Please...!" she whimpered out, her cries shrill and panicked, tugging on her tea-towel toga bearing the coat of arms of the Crouch family. "I... I didn't do nothin' wrong! Please Master Barty!"

"I caught you with this!" he accused waving the extra wand in her face causing her to shiver back in fear. "Its clothes for you when we get home!" he spoke harshly causing her to cry with great big tears in her eyes. Her eyes, the only real sign of beauty on the creature.

I smirked as I pictured a plan as she continued whaling about not knowing how to fire the goth thingy. "Why wait until you get her home," I spoke looking at the elf before back to Barty Crouch. "I'm sure you can live without a tie for a while!"

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before nodding his head in agreement as the elf whaled louder he pulled off his tie, but I took a little pleasure in the fact he showed at least the tiniest spark of guilt. He forced the tie into her hands and she dropped to her knees whaling with sadness as she held it.

Mr. Crouch had just turned to leave when I suddenly spoke. "Now lets see who Mr. Crouch is actually hiding behind the bushes," I spoke in amusement.

"Excuse me?" the blonde woman was back to her stern ways as she spoke, her wand cautiously moving to Barty Crouch, a few others following suit.

"I can sense the human," I replied shrugging. "That's the reason I'm here. I followed the elf chick after I noticed her trying to stop a human I couldn't see from leaving deep into the forest."

"Amelia... you can't believe this nut job of a girl," Arthur Weasley spoke up. "She's dangerous and deluded."

"Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" I spoke having heard of her and she gave a nod. "Give me a second and I'll go and get him. Then we'll see who the deluded nut job is. Maybe I should get you some of his wife's cooking sometime. You might find it a little... dark around the edges, but you'll find it... quite controlling!"

Amelia's eyes snapped over to Arthur Weasley in anger. "If I find out you and your wife have been trying to drug Miss. Potter with illegal potions on Dumbledore's orders... or any potion for that matter I'll have you in Azkaban before you can say, 'but Dumbledore'!" she hissed out angrily before turning and nodding to me, Arthur Weasley having paled and backed down.

I gave her a grateful smile as I have not actually met an adult mage who would stand up for me. So I quickly left into the bushes and 'saw' him under an invisibility cloak. I didn't even bother to pull the cloak off him as I grabbed at his clothes and just threw him out where he crashed down to the dirt before the others, his cloak no longer on his head.

"Barty Crouch Junior!" someone gasped out in horror. "But... he's supposed to be in Azkaban for... for crimes against the Longbottom's. He's a Death Eater!"

Amelia looked up in rage from the Death Eater to the Death Eaters father as he looked sick. He didn't even try to resist as Amelia sent aurors to arrest him for harbouring a criminal.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says!" Arthur Weasley suddenly spat out at me in hate. "I'm not have an evil thing like you in my house ever again! And you're to stay away from Ginny!"

I moved grabbing him by the throat squeezing. "You are disrespecting one of the Ancients... one of the Ancient Families. The head even. Yet you don't have the power to back it up. Ginny is MINE! And she likes it that way. You have a problem..." I shrug while those around me watch but none can come to his aid, and those that can, wont.

"I care about Ginny a lot," I continued on. "And she me, in return... and... quite frankly I now grant her protection of my family! Touch her, or try doing anything to her... then... well I'll be having some fun!"

I then threw him to the floor where he coughed and wheezed for a moment before glaring full force. "Then we just wont pay for the bitches tuition for betraying us!" he hissed out angrily. "Then we'll have her at home... maybe we can sell her off to..."

He was blasted across the clearing unconscious by Amelia, which surprised me because I wanted to do the blasting. "Aurors... arrest Arthur Weasley," she said and two of them did so a little too eagerly. "Dumbledore may help him out of this, but..."

"I'll pay her tuition fees and keep her from their grasp," I hissed out interrupting angrily. "Dumbledore has corrupted them so much that they care more about doing what he wants over protecting their own children from him."

"Unfortunately they're not the only one's to fall under Dumbledore's control," Amelia spoke as she looked once sadly at the sobbing little house elf. "We should get back to camp. I won't be able to keep Arthur long, but long enough to perhaps get some information."

"Go ahead," I told her quickly. "I just want a word or two with Winky if I may."

"Of course," she agreed as she gestured to the others and they began leaving. "But even after the bond is broken she wont give up family secrets, even under truth potion. She would rather die"

"I understand," I replied. "But that isn't what I want to talk to her about."

Amelia gave a simple nod before heading off, following after her colleagues while I turned back to Winky and knelt down in front of her.

"Winky..." I spoke gently but she didn't look up. "Winks...!" I spoke more commandingly and holding her tie with huge tears in her expressive eyes she looked to me.

"W-Winky... Winky is no good..." she spoke blowing her huge nose on the tie. "Winky is bad House Elf. Winky never have...! Winky ruined. What Winky do, please... what Winky do!"

"You let me take you in," I said straightaway continuing with my plan. I know all house elf's will obey every command given, and I want to try something with her.

"Y-you would let bad Winky be y-your House Elf?" she asked as if unable to believe it.

I smiled softly as I reached out and she let me pull away the tear and snot stained tie (no less than it deserves) and threw it to my side.

"Yes Winky... I want you..." I tell the stunned little thing as more tears shed of gratitude. "Track your self to me Winky...! Go ahead, let me be your master, your mistress."

"Y-yes," she said mesmerised by my stare. Her hand waves and a beautiful pattern encroaches of silvers, golds and reds around me like pixy dust before fading away and I could sense any freedom she might have had draining away as well, to her relief.

"W-what are your first orders Master?" she asked with absolute devotion in her big expressive eyes.

"I wish for you to use your powers," I began and the elf wiped her eyes clear, hope, devotion, gratitude and other emotions I could not be described as she eagerly awaited her first ever order from her new master.

"Yes My Master... My Mistress?" she asked in absolute obedience and longing, needing to hear her first order as a new slave to a new master.

"I wish for you to use your magic... all of your power," I continued as I stroked the creatures face with affection and hope. She leant into the touch, unsure, tears of confusion in her brilliant black eyes. "To be truthfully FREE!" I practically roared the last word and she paused.

Winky took two short steps back in confusion, her large black eyes on her ugly face widened in shock at her order. The words spoken with suck caring need.

The elf hadn't noticed at first but something was happening to her, a golden energy was building up, bursting from within her wrinkled skin. It felt wonderful to the elf, blissful, her power larger than it had ever been... divine, and beautiful.

The light and energy was peaceful, engulfing the elf in a golden glow hiding her from sight. I could barely believe that what I had hoped for was actually working. It was happening, and I wonder what will happen when its finished. I can already feel the momentary bound gone completely.

Then the golden energy faded away and I had to hold back a gasp as a tiny girl appeared her eyes dark, black even, her skin tan, and long pointed ears up the side of her head with long snow white hair to her shoulders. Her teeth were a little fangy and on the ends of her long slim fingers were perfectly sharp finger nails, just like with her bare feet. She has a body that's like a perfectly miniaturised human woman of perhaps between the age of seventeen and nineteen.

She was still wearing her tea towel toga, which was now a big baggy on her as she looked herself over with her mouth dropping open in awe and shock.

The elf looked up at me, her height still the same, and her eyes just as expressive full of tears, tears of love, and devotion, only these weren't faked by a curse but genuine and she dropped to her knees bowing to me.

"I am... I am really truly... free," she whispered, startled as her little voice was no longer squeaky and annoying, but soft and gentle. "I... I will serve you My Lady of Lightning... My Master! In all that you need. Please allow me this!"

I smiled as I help her to kneel up straight as I pull out my wand and in but a moment she's wearing a cute little blue maid dress with white apron on the front with white and blue headdress holding her beautiful hair from falling into her eyes.

"As my maid... not slave," I told her smilingly. "If I want a slave or two they'll be human girls, not an elf girl, understand?"

"Yes My Master," she agreed. "I... wish to continue calling you Master, or Mistress as you... out of all humans I know," her gaze was unwaveringly full of devotion and loyalty. "None have deserved such titles as you do."

I smiled as I put my wand away and stroked her cheek. This time however, she didn't hesitate in leaning into my touch, a smile gracing her pretty pink tiny lips as my thumb traced them.

"And there you were when we first me saying you're not nice," Ginny said from behind startling me as I turned to see her with Chachamaru. "But really Morgana... you really freed her... and she's so adorable!"

I sighed but smiled as Winky peaked around me staring at the red haired girl in awe. "I know," I agreed smiling. "But what was happening in camp?"

"Death Eaters," Ginny said darkly. "They got drunk and were juggling Mr. Robert's and his family, but Eva got them down. She even trapped a couple of the Munchers in ice before someone fired that," she said gesturing the goth thingy as it was almost faded away. "Then they ran away in fear... so while Eva was trying to track the escapees down she sent me with Chachamaru as my bodyguard to check on you."

"Well, we were about to leave," I told her standing up.

"What happened here anyway?" Ginny asked curiously as the clearing looked a little singed.

"Nothing much... but you remember that guy, Crouch who couldn't remember Percy's real name?" I asked amused when she grinned, nodding. "I think he somehow snuck his son out of Azkaban. His son shot that thing into the sky. Then Crouch tried to blame Winks here and 'fired' her. So I offered her a job and the ordered her to be free, and now she looks like what I think they should!"

"Whoa... that's some adventure," Ginny said smilingly. "But where's dad... I heard the idiot was over here somewhere probably trying to preach Word of Dumbledore!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right," I said chuckling. "I beat him up for threatening me, then Amelia Bones Head of the Magic Cops stunned him after he started threatening you, probably partially for his protection from me, and then she arrested him."

"O...K," she answered with a sigh before shrugging. "I... I guess I don't have a family anymore...?" she asked uncertainly.

"You do if you want to be Dumbledore's latest minion," I answered laughingly as she gave me a look that promised a very painful spanking... I can't wait. "Sorry Gin... but your family are too far gone... well except Fred and George! They at least know bull-shit when Dumbledore presents it as the Greater Good!"

"With capital G's?"

"Of course."

We laughed a little before I turned back to the elf. "Lets go Winks and meet the rest of our family."

"No," the elf suddenly said, looking to herself in awe. "I... I can say no," she said in joy.

"Well good for you Winks," I told her glad she's feeling good. She doesn't have as much to worry about as us. The old bastards certainly going to try something fucked up in the future!

I pulled Ginny into my arms and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, which she only too eagerly returned, our tongues slipping into each others mouths as her hands wandered, squeezing my butt. I pulled back from her grinning.

"We stop now, or we soil the clearing floor and have Chacha and Winks protect our privacy!" I couldn't help but gasp out, out of breath from the searing kiss.

Ginny grinned. "You two... keep everyone away... I'm going down town on this fine ass!" she said, and both Chachamaru and Winks nodded in agreement.


End file.
